


[Podfic] Fire-side

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cold Weather, Domestic, Fireplace sex, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Tension, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat is broken, so 221b is warmed by the fireplace. A cosy, domestic Christmas fic containing spice cakes, snowflakes, cardamom, and poisonous evergreens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fire-side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fire-side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578859) by [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree). 



> Thanks to cypress_tree for permission to podfic!

 

Length: 25:53  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/61gr6z1glullzoi/Fire-side+by+cypress_tree.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q20eanimbijhxts/Fire-side+by+cypress_tree.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/fire-side-by-cypress_tree))   
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fire-side))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [The Christmas Song (cover by Joshua Chiu and Kyle Landry)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zC48qWIUx_g) \- Bob Wells and Mel Tormé

 


End file.
